<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mamoritai by vogue91port (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378030">Mamoritai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port'>vogue91port (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Ficlet, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protectiveness, Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português europeu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Às vezes, Chinen perguntava-se se tivesse um namorado ou uma segunda mãe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mamoritai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estou a começar a estudar português, tenham piedade :')</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mamoritai</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Quero proteger-te)</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Havia uns dias quando Chinen perguntava-se seriamente como pudesse guardar de gritar.</p><p>Acabava de sair da metro, no meio das que pareciam-lhe ser pelo menos um milhão de pessoas.</p><p>Aquela manhã tinha-se acordado de mau humor.</p><p>Tinha uma entrevista planeada, e se não tivesse sido rápido teria chegado tarde.</p><p>Tinha-se lavado em tempo recorde, e depois tinha voltado no quarto para vestir-se.</p><p>Tinha encontrado Yuya sentado na cama, com um ar sonolento.</p><p>Tinha-lhe dito depressa bom dia, a dar-lhe um beijo nos lábios, e depois tinha começado a retirar a roupa do armário.</p><p>Tinha-o saudado depressa e tinha-se dirigido para a porta; estava quase a sair, quando o maior tinha-o apanhado a correr.</p><p>Chinen rangeu os dentes.</p><p>Yuya tinha insistido quase cinco minutos antes que ele cedesse e pusesse-se o maldito cachecol.</p><p>
  <em>“Estamos em Março, Yuri, vai estar certamente frio. Não quero que fiques doente.”</em>
</p><p>Às vezes, Chinen perguntava-se se tivesse um namorado ou uma segunda mãe.</p><p>Mas estava tarde, e ele não tinha perdido tempo com discussões.</p><p>Tinha-lhe arrancado o cachecol e tinha saído, com humor ainda pior que quando tinha-se acordado.</p><p>E enquanto estava naquele trem, onde havia mal espaço para respirar, tinha <em>morto pelo calor. </em></p><p>Assim que a entrevista tinha acabado, tinha pegado o telemóvel, a controlar se houvesse correios eletrónicos ou chamadas.</p><p>Havia um e-mail de Yuya, e foi tentado a ignorá-lo, a fingir de não te-lo visto, mas eventualmente cedeu.</p><p>
  <em>Vi a previsão do tempo, diz que mais tarde vai estar frio. Viste que fiz bem em fazer-te pôr o cachecol?</em>
</p><p>Yuri mordeu-se um lábio.</p><p>Sabia que deveria ter-se ficado chateado.</p><p>Tinha ainda calor, e a lã do cachecol picava-lhe o pescoço.</p><p>Contudo, apesar da sua irritação, o mensagem de Yuya fez-o rir.</p><p>Não fazia-o de propósito. Não queria ser irritante nem nada.</p><p>Simplesmente, preocupava-se.</p><p>
  <em>Sim, fizeste bem, Yuuyan. Sorte que estás tu para pensar em mim. </em>
</p><p>Enviou o e-mail, a conceder-se uma careta por o tom piroso do mensagem.</p><p>Mas a agarrar firme o cachecol, não pôde evitar de continuar a sorrir.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>